blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Chronophantasma
BlazBlue: Chronophantasma is the third game in the BlazBlue series. A Playstation Vita port has been announced for it. Information The game takes place after the events of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. The Story Mode has three scenarios: Chronophantasma, Sector Seven and Six Heroes. Gameplay General changes The character sprites have been redrawn and refined and several new songs were composed for the game. Most, if not all previous musical themes have been re-arranged. New game mechanics The following have been removed from BlazBlue as of Chronophantasma: *Gold Break Bursts *Guard Primers *Individual Storylines The following mechanics have been added to Chronophantasma: *Overdrive: Each character has a new mechanic called Overdrive. When activated, it gives enhanced strength and access to new moves unique to the character. Normally, Overdrive lasts 5 seconds; however, at lower health, it lasts around 15 seconds and freezes the timer. The bar to use Overdrive fills up over time, and can be used only when the bar is full. The Overdrive replaces the neutral stance Break Burst from the last game (in that it shares the same command: A+B+C+D), and also empties the bar used for the Burst, which now refills over time during the match, as opposed to the set amount of usable Bursts from the last game. *Crush Trigger: Crush Trigger acts as a replacement for the Guard Crush mechanics in the past games (Guard Libra and Guard Primers). By sacrificing 25% heat (or in Hakumen's case, two Magatama) then pressing A+B, it will allow players to crush the opponent's guard during some moves. While this does not work on the Barrier Guard, the Crush Trigger can be delayed/charged to inflict more damage to the barrier gauge. **Because of this, the Heat Gauge is now split up into four sections rather than two. Prior to Chronophantasma, Jin had a Heat Gauge with four sections, due to using 25% Heat to perform the D versions of his attacks. *The game will feature three main storylines to follow, with boss battles included, which will all come together for the true end. *Also, on the character select screen, when selecting a color palette for a character, players can see what the palettes look like, instead of having to guess from three color swatches. *A new Glossary Mode is confirmed for the home console release. Characters Nu-13 and Mu-12 were confirmed to be in Chronophantasma in an issue of Famitsu Magazine that showed their new artworks and one screenshot for each of the characters. Thanks to Rachel, Noel will apparently regain Mu's power in order to attempt to save Tsubaki. Nu's body reformed due to her desire to fuse with Ragna, and she has become something Hazama refers to as the Sword of Hades. Hazama has re-tuned Nu, so she is once again fighting against Ragna and the other characters. Just recently, two new characters were confirmed for the home console version of Chronophantasma: Yūki Terumi, Hazama's true form, and Kagura Mutsuki, a general of the NOL who plans to overthrow the Imperator. Kokonoe was confirmed on 11/09-2013 to be a DLC character for the home console release. Returning Playable Cast *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Nu-13 (released November 28 for Arcades) *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Mu-12 (released December 5 for Arcades) *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Platinum the Trinity *Relius Clover New Playable Characters *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Izayoi (released December 12 for Arcades) Console-Exclusive Playable Characters *Kagura Mutsuki *Yūki Terumi *Kokonoe Console-Exclusive Non-Playable Characters *Take-Mikazuchi (Story Mode Final Boss) Battle themes Every character theme and character VS theme from the past installments has been remixed and will not be listed here. Their title is the name of their theme with a II on the end (i.e. Rebellion II). Kanji= |-| Rōmaji= Downloadable Content *''Main article: BlazBlue: Chronophantasma/Downloadable Content'' Story Mode Guide *''Main article: BlazBlue: Chronophantasma/Story Mode Guide'' Achievements/Trophies *''Main article: BlazBlue: Chronophantasma/Achievements and Trophies'' Gallery Images BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Arcade Poster).jpg|Arcade Poster BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Japanese Cover).jpg|Japanese Cover BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Limited Edition, Japanese Cover, 1).jpg|Japanese Limited Edition Cover BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Limited Edition, Japanese Cover, 2).jpg|Japanese Limited Edition Cover, scaled Videos File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Arcade Opening)|Arcade Opening File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Announcement of Nu-13, Mu-12, Izayoi)|Announcement of Nu-13, Mu-12 and briefly Izayoi File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Announcement of Izayoi)|Announcement of Izayoi File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Promotional Video, Announcement of Anime)|Promotional Video, Announcement of Anime File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Promotional Video)|Promotional Video File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma (Opening)|Console Opening Trivia *''Chronophantasma'' has many changes in terms of some of the menu screens and themes. The character select has been greatly altered, going from all the characters aligned in a circle formation to now being arranged like a conventional character select. **Characters also seem to be positioned in a way that those symmetrical to them counterpart them some way. *''Chronophantasma'' also features arrangements of the original musical themes of its predecessors. *While there are a plethora of new stages, Moonlight Castle -Halloween- and the Altar stage will be the only stages returning from previous games. **''Kagutsuchi Port AM 10:30'' and The Gate stage also return. But they are only playable in Noel's Arcade mode. **As of December 25, 2013 the two stages are playable thanks to a special DLC code included in the Limited Edition of the First Volume of BlazBlue: Alter Memory Blu-ray/DVD release with more stages from the old games announced as DLC of the next Five Volumes. *This is the first Blazblue game to have an NPC Boss Character (Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi). *''Chronophantasma's cast also has alternate colors referencing other games that have been affiliated with Arc System Works, namely ''Guilty Gear and the Persona series, as well a color referencing another character from BlazBlue itself. They are as follows: Navigation Category:Games